Pranking Larxene
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: Just pulling a prank on the savage nymph.


Kingdom hearts short story prompt

Note: This takes place in an alternative universe, I happen to have been appointed, caretaker of the organization. Well rather reluctantly that is, but it does have it's perks.

DISCLAIMER: I own no one here except for myself.

It was a quiet day, in the world of everdream, a grand castle sat next to the lake of oblivion. Inside the organization members, were still adjusting to a new life. Invader was currently bored out of her mind, and sat quietly thinking of new ways to bug the organizations members. After the bubble wrap in the electrical room, and the muffin and shrink wrap incident with Saix. The superior had issued a ban on both items, and would not allow her within two feet of them. Right now she was thinking of who her next target was. Finally she settled on pranking Larxene, and smiled an evil grin to herself. Walking to the nearest door she opened it, and noticed that there was a scrap of bubble wrap in he middle of the floor. Suddenly a shot rang out, a dart lodging itself into the wall next to her. Looking up she saw, Xigbar on the ceiling glowering and reloading his gun.

"You know the rules." He Called.

"However I am not within two feet of it." Invader countered. "Besides I can still touch it, with any object and still be in compliance."

"Tell that to the superior." Xigbar retorted.

"So while we are at it, can we reenact William Tell?" Said Invader on a whim. "I am bored."

"I was thinking more, along the lines of target practice." Xigbar remarked with a smile.

Just at that moment Axel walked in disrupting the two of them.

"There you are." Called Axel. "We need to, do some shopping."

"Fine." Invader replied. "You just had to come in, and spoil the fun."

"Roxas will be joining us." Axel continued "Now lets get going."

"I will see you later." Smiled Xigbar.

Invader fallowed him to an exact replica of twilight town, where Roxas was waiting. Once there, they proceed to the nearest grocery store. Inside it Invader was looking over everything, and came across a neon pink hair dye. That just happened to be the exact same line of stuff , that Larxene used. Putting it with the rest of the groceries, Invader smiled to herself. Soon they were back in the castle, and Invader made her way to a certain nobodies room.

"Hey dragon lady!" Invader shouted pounding the door one. "I have something for you."

"It is about time, twerp." Came an angry reply. "I have been waiting for hours!"

"We were only gone for half of one." Invader retorted.

At that moment Larxene showed up at the door, grabbing the bottle fiercely.

"What no tip?" Invader smirked.

"I can give you a hint." Larxene hissed summoning her knives.

With that Invader scurried off, knowing full well she had gotten the savage nymph riled. She made her way down to the lounge, laughing all the while.

"What are you up to, this time?" Came the voice of Zexion.

"Nothing short of instant death." Invader replied.

That got her a raised eyebrow, and he looked at her with concern. He did not like that goblin, like smirk on her face at the moment.

"I know you, pranked someone. " Zexion replied crossing his arms.

"Hey it is not like she, is going to kill you." Invader replied. "Now if you don't mind ,I am gonna enjoy the show." "Stick around if you want a laugh or two."

At that moment a yell erupted, and Zexion was now even more concerned. A yelling Larxene was not a good sign, much less an angry one. He really did not want to know, what Invader had done. Though it might be worth seeing, so he concealed himself behind a sofa for the time being.

"Hey there Larxene , trying out a new hair color, you look cute." Came the voice of Demyx fallowed by a crackling sound.

Demyx came running into the room with a panicked look, and there was the sound of angry footsteps.

"Guys I would run if I were you!" Exclaimed Demyx. "She is really mad."

"I never run from a prank." Replied Invader. "Promise me you, won't cry at my funeral."

"Are you crazy, she will kill you!" Demyx protested.

"YOU!" Came an angry growl. "You did this." Hissed Larxene entering the room.

"Hey it was an honest mistake, how was I to know the bottles looked the same?" Mused Invader.

"Don't give me that excuse twerp!" Larxene fumed. "I know you did this on purpose."

"Well it could be worse." Invader spoke. "At least it is not permanent right?"

Well Larxene had checked the label after looking in the mirror. Annoyingly she would have, pink hair for two weeks. Now she needed a new mirror, after having punched hers in anger. Never before, anyone had dared to prank her, and try to get away with it. Though it puzzled her that, the one who pulled the prank was not fleeing in terror. In fact, they were enjoying themselves, much to her annoyance.

"You are still dead." Hissed Larxene. "If I were you, I would start running."

"I am not going anywhere." Invader spoke. "By the way do, I get a last meal before my execution?"

That caught her off guard, she was mad aright but not that mad. However she had, a reputation to uphold. Summing her knives, she stunned invader, and left her laying on the floor. After kicking her, she turned and left the room to brood. Along the way she ran into Marluxia, who noticed her hair was now a neon pink.

"You look cute." He smirked.

"Drop dead." Hissed Larxene continuing on her way.

Elsewhere, Zexion is sitting in a chair, in front of the superiors desk. Currently the superior is not amused, and fells a headache coming on. Larxene had just walked by his office fuming.

"Can you tell me what just happened?" Asked the superior.

Invader pulled a prank on the savage nymph, that is why her hair is pink." Said Zexion.

"I see." He sighed. "Tell me, where is she now?"

"As far as I know, she is still on the floor in the lounge." He answered. "Unless someone has moved her."

"When she is back on her feet, have her come see me." The superior replied, dismissing Zexion.

Back in the lounge, Xigbar happened to notice a certain someone on the floor.

"Well looks like I get to have, target practice after all." He chucked to himself, dragging the figure off.

The end.


End file.
